L'amour petit à petit
by Dorothea Phantomhive
Summary: L'évolution de la relation entre Dom et Brian, tout au long des films. Ou comment Brian aimerait que Dom le voit comme autre chose que son frère. SPOILER


Il avait mal, tellement mal. Heureusement que Mia était avec lui et le soutenait. Il faisait pareil pour elle. Elle avait aussi l'impression d'avoir un amour irréalisable, impossible. Lui, il aimait Dom, le frère de Mia. Mais celui-ci aimait Letty, sa petite-amie, fiancée, il ne savait pas trop. Ils étaient heureux ensemble, donc il ne pouvait rien tenter. Mia aimait une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais c'était aussi compliqué et impossible. Chacun le sien.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je voyais Dom hésiter face aux voitures de police qui arrivent. J'ai pris la décision de le laisser partir mais, j'étais triste, je ne le verrais probablement plus jamais. Alors que je m'approchais de lui, je prends mes clés de voiture dans une main et attrape Dom par le cou de l'autre pour pouvoir l'embrasser. En même temps, je glissais mes clés dans une de ses mains. Entendant les voitures se rapprochaient dangereusement, je me reculais. Il est surpris mais, se décide rapidement et part sur un "merci" avec ma voiture.

Je me retrouve seul à regarder l'homme que j'aime partir avec toujours les flics au cul, seule une voiture s'arrête près de moi. Je suis dans la merde mais, je sens que j'ai pris la bonne décision. Tant pis pour les conséquences, je les assume.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Letty était morte. Par sa faute. Ne plus voir Dom était dur, il lui manquait. Mais savoir qu'il allait le revoir et qu'il allait le détester, l'éviter ou le tabasser, était en partie super mais, sinon bien pire. Et il n'avait pas revu Mia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je suis sorti. Je ne veux pas entendre ce que Mia va lui dire. J'ai vu qu'elle allait lui dire absolument tout. Surtout après s'être battus. Et découvert que Letty travailler pour lui quand elle est morte, ainsi que les raisons qu'elle avait pour faire le travail. Je m'assois à coté de ma voiture. J'ai peur de perdre le peu que j'avais de ça part. Cela doit faire longtemps que je suis dehors. J'ai froid. Et j'entends la porte s'ouvrir. Relevant la tete, j'aperçois Dom qui arrive. J'ai presque envie de partir. Presque. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer. Espérer qu'il y ait un "nous" possible, autrement qu'en étant une sorte de frère d'adoption. Il est devant moi. Puis soupir et s'assoie à coté. Une grande conversation s'annonce. Je préférais commencer.

\- Que t'a-t-elle dit ?

\- Sur quoi ? Que vous ne vous êtes jamais aimer ?

\- On s'aime mais, comme frère et sœur.

\- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'est pour cela que tu m'as embrassé après m'avoir dit de me sauver ?

\- A ce moment, je croyais ne plus te revoir.

\- On ne sait ce que l'avenir nous réserve.

\- En effet.

Et je me plongeais dans se souvenir. J'en fus sorti mon envie de savoir ce qu'il savait d'autres.

\- C'est tout ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

\- Tu le souhaiterais ?

\- ça dépend de ce qu'elle t'a dit.

\- Que tu m'aimais.

\- Ah. Mais tu aimes Letty.

\- Oui.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ?

\- Tu fais partie de la famille.

Par cette simple phrase, je compris qu'il ne me rejetait pas mais, qu'avec Mia on avait plus à faire semblant. Je pourrais rester en tant que membre de la famille. Et c'était toujours mieux que rien. alors, je dis la seule chose à dire.

\- Merci.

\- Normal.

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de famille avant.

A peine ai-je finis ma phrase, qu'il pose sa main sur ma tete puis, m'oblige à la mettre sur son épaule. Je me sens à ma place.

\- Maintenant tu en as une.

\- Je sais. Merci.

\- Pas de ça. C'est normal.

\- Ok.

On reste là, à ce moment-là, en dépit de mes sentiments, je me sentais comme avec un grand-frère protecteur. Et cela me fait penser que c'est un peu pareil avec Mia. Je suis le petit frère en manque d'affection qu'on doit protéger.

\- Dors Brian, arrête de réfléchir, profite.

\- Oh, je peux profiter comme je veux ?

\- En restant comme on est, oui.

\- Pas drôle.

\- Dors.

\- Oui maman.

Et je m'endors avec la respiration et la chaleur de Dom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Je suis enceinte.

\- C'est génial ! Je suis trop heureux pour toi.

Je la prends dans mes bras après lui avoir embrassé le front.

\- C'est qui le père ?

\- Heu ... anonyme ? Avant qu'on aille te libérer, Dom, je suis allé dans une clinique, et voilà ! Cela a marché du premier coup.

\- Si cela te va comme ça.

\- Oui, on est une famille, il ou elle aura deux oncles pour remplacer un père.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- Tu aimes toujours Letty ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors, pourquoi tu es avec ... ?

\- Parce que Letty n'est plus et qu'on se ressemble.

\- Je ne pourrais donc jamais avoir de chance ? Tu aimeras toujours Letty.

\- C'est à la vie, à la mort. Je suis encore vivant.

\- C'est beau.

Je meurs de l'intérieur et pars vers la plage. J'enlève mon T-shirt et mes chaussures, et continue de marcher dans l'eau. Puis, je nage jusqu'à épuisement. Il fait nuit, je reste sur le dos, faisant la planche. Maintenant que j'ai évacué ma colère contre Dom, pour être fidèle à quelqu'un de mort faisant de mes vains espoirs aucune raison d'être. Une immense solitude m'envahit en plus de ma tristesse de savoir mon amour impossible.

Au milieu de l'eau, j'eus envie de me laisser couler. Je n'aurais plus à ressentir, à souffrir. Mia auras Dom pour l'aider, ils seront tristes, je suis comme un petit frère mais, je ne peux plus. Tant pis avec l'enfant, ils auront autre chose à penser. Je me sentis sombrer et je commence à boire la tasse. Je m'engourdis et vois des points noirs. Je coule doucement en fermant les yeux.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me réveille en toussant de l'eau. Confus. Je me rappelle de mettre laisser couler. Je ne sais pas ou je suis, je suppose sur la plage. Demeure une question : qui m'a repêcher et pourquoi ? Je sais que je fais partie de la famille mais, c'était ma volonté ! C'était et c'est toujours ce que je veux ! Qu'on me laisse mourir en paix, merde. Je prends petit à petit conscience de la présence de quelqu'un à coté de moi.

\- Mais t'es pas bien de nager jusqu'à épuisement ! Tu aurais pu mourir !

C'est Dom qui m'a "sauver" et m'engueule maintenant. L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité. Je ne réponds pas et me lève doucement. Je lui en veux beaucoup. Je rentre puisque je ne peux rien faire d'autres dans de telles circonstances. A l'intérieur, Mia nous attends, elle est surprise de nous voir tremper et plein de sable.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Dom est un crétin insensible, dis-je avec rancœur et tristesse face à mes désillusions.

\- Il a failli se noyer ! Après notre discutions il est allé nager mais jusqu'à épuisement. Je suis allé le rattraper et il fait la gueule.

\- Je vais à la douche.

Et j'y allais car je craignais de perdre mon calme. J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était en colère contre moi. J'espère que la douche me calmera.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- De quoi avez-vous parler pour qu'il soit dans cet état là ?

\- De Letty et moi ainsi que de ses sentiments.

\- Donc tu lui as enlevé tous espoirs que tu lui retournes ses sentiments ?

\- C'est à la vie, à la mort avec Letty et je suis encore vivant.

\- T'es un crétin.

\- Je lui ai dit la vérité.

\- Et après, tu t'étonnes que quand tu le sauves de sa noyade, il fasse la gueule ! Il voulait mourir ! Bien sur qu'il t'en veut. Il voulait surement ne plus ressentir sa tristesse.

\- Et j'aurais du le laisser faire ?

\- Non mais, comprends sa colère.

\- Je peux mais, et la mienne ? Il a voulu nous abandonner !

J'entends cela en revenant dans le salon, j'étais plus calme mais, plus triste aussi.

\- Merci Mia, de comprendre. Dom je sais que je fais partie de cette famille mais, je me considère toujours moins important. Donc pour moi, vous serez tristes mais, cela irait, il y aura le petit et vous vous consolerez comme ça.

\- Et tu aurais eu tord, la famille ça ne s'oublie pas. Et il n'y a pas de membre moins important qu'un autres ! !

\- Letty est plus importante que moi.

\- Pour moi. Et pour toi, je crois, que je suis plus important que Mia. Mais on est une famille, tous ensemble.

Je me sentais mal, une envie de pleurer que je ne pus réprimer. Je pleurais toute ma tristesse et ma peur d'être seul et de mes désillusions. Je sentis des bras autour de moi : Dom et Mia me prenaient dans leurs bras, me consolant comme un enfant qu'à ce moment j'étais redevenu. Et je me sentais en famille.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sur la plage.

\- Dom, on doit parler de nous, maintenant que j'ai toute ma mémoire mais, aussi de Brian.

-Pourquoi Brian ?

\- Il t'aime donc on en parle aussi.

\- Autant qu'il soit ici alors.

\- Plus tard. D'abord, je dois te le dire : je te délis de ta parole. On est plus à la vie, à la mort. Si on s'aime seulement comme ami ou membre de la famille, ou si on s'aime encore pour nous, voilà sur quoi je te demande de réfléchir. Et je ferais de même, je nous donne une semaine pour trouver la réponse.

\- D'accord.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dans le salon, 4 jours plus tard.

\- Mia, tu ne trouves pas qu'ils agissent bizarrement Dom et Letty, depuis quelque jours ?

\- C'est parce que Letty à dit qu'ils devaient réfléchir sur la nature de leurs sentiments.

\- Ho.

\- Ils doivent y réfléchir tous les deux et avoir une réponse pour dans trois jours. Je ne sais pas si tu vas avoir la chance qu'il y ait les deux qui s'aiment comme ami ou de la famille.

\- Je sais et j'ai abandonné d'avoir de l'espoir depuis la dernière fois.

\- Tu peux espérer mais, ne pas te faire d'illusions.

C'est avec un "Youpi " ironique que je conclus la discussion de peur d'espérer encore pour rien. J'attendrais et verrais s'ils restent ensemble. Dans trois jours, peut-être que je pourrais espérer de nouveau.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin de la semaine accordée, sur la plage.

\- Tu fais partie de la famille, une sœur.

\- Un confident.

\- Donc on est plus ensemble.

\- Non. Maintenant, aimes-tu Brian comme un frère ou plus ?

\- J'y ai réfléchis aussi.

\- Bien, il sera content de notre séparation.

\- Oui mais, il n'espérât pas tant que je ne serais pas sur de mes sentiments.

\- Comment tu peux en être sur ?

\- Je le connais.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Je me suis rendu compte que depuis que les trois jours étaient passés, ils n'étaient plus ensemble, j'avais alors un peu d'espoir mais, je me retenais d'aller voir Dom et de lui poser la question. Je voyais bien qu'il réfléchisse à cela, je sentais son regard sur moi. Et moi j'essayais de ne pas trop rougir vu l'intensité de son regard et de ne pars me mettre moi-même à l'observer.

Cela faisait deux jours que cela durait. Et je souhaitais ardemment connaitre la réponse qu'il était en train de chercher. Je n'en pouvais plus de faire plein de suppositions.

Je me décidais d'aller nager, pour ne plus y penser. Il faisait beau, il était encore tôt (vers 17h), autant en profiter. Et j'en profitais si bien que je fatiguais, j'avais nagé en faisant de longues longueurs. Je fis la planche pour revenir en attendant mon souffle. J'en profitais pour entendre le vide dans mes pensées, heureux d'être arriver au résultat escompter. Je me remettais à la verticale et me figea, ayant en face de moi Dom qui m'observait, encore mais, cette fois à 15 centimètre de moi. Instantanément, toutes mes questions revint envahir mon esprit mais, elles restaient coincer dans ma gorge sous le regard intense auquel j'étais soumis. Mais je réussis tout de même, en prenant mon courage à deux mains, à poser la question.

\- Alors, tu m'aimes comme de la famille ou plus ?

\- Je t'aime.

De l'entendre dire me fis frissonné malgré moi. Dom se rapprocha et se stoppa à quelques petits centimètres de moi même dans l'eau je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps.

\- Plus.

Cet unique mot déclenche une vague de soulagement, de bonheur et je pus laisser cour à mon désir. Je m'empressais de l'embrasser. Il répondit immédiatement et me tint fermement dans ses bras au niveau de mes hanches. Je passais les miens autour de son cou pour approfondir ce premier baiser tellement attendus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

C'est en sentant un corps contre moi, qui me prenait dans ses bras, que je pris conscience de me réveiller. Le corps en question étant Dom. Ouf, je n'avais pas rêver. Je me calais un peu plus au torse devant loi, en respirant de bonheur. Je me décidais à ouvrir les yeux et pus voir de beaux yeux me fixant.

\- B'jour, marmonnais-je.

\- Bonjour, me répondis doucement un petit sourire , que j'embrassais tendrement.

Puis, je blottis ma tete dans son cou et je sus que cela devenait ma place préféré, me détendant et rassurant le plus.

\- On dirait un chat, tu es un chat Brian ?

\- Yep, répondis-je et le mordis dans la chair devant moi, pour le prouver et le marquer. Je l'avais, je le ne lacherais pas.

\- Un chat un peu sauvage mais, en manque d'affection.

\- Je le suis depuis le début et tu le savais déjà.

\- Oui, je sais presque tout de toi.

\- Oh et qu'est-ce que tu ne connais pas ?

\- Ton comportement en couple.

\- Pas faux, comme moi.

\- On verras ensemble, on se découvrira.

Etant la vérité et n'ayant rien à ajouté, je me remis dans son cou et fermais les yeux pour mieux profiter de ce moment de calme.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tout le monde était réuni sur la plage, je jouais avec Mia et Jack. Je sentais les regards des autres sur nous mais, j'étais bien. Je sentais surtout celui de Dom. Puis, je le vis partir vers sa voiture et partir de la plage dedans. Le temps que je me rends compte de ce que voulait dire son geste, je courrais vers ma voiture pour le rattraper sur la route. Il voulait que je choisisse entre une vie de famille, comme j'en ai toujours rêver ou une vie dont je ne sais pas de quoi sera fait le lendemain, à part l'aventure et avec des voitures. En gros une vie avec ou sans lui. Voilà, à ce que cela se résumé, pour moi son geste et je me sentais triste, qu'il doute de moi. En colère contre lui aussi. Je le rattrapais et me plaçais à coté de lui. Ayant tout deux les fenêtres ouvertes, je me décidais d'en parler.

\- Tu pars sans dire au revoir aux gens ? Tu aurais pu au moins m'attendre au lieu de partir sans rien dire. Sans rien me dire.

\- On en a parcouru du chemin. Rien devenant une amitié. Une amitié devenant un amour. Un amour devenant partagé. Et cet amour ne sera jamais laissé de coté. Tu seras toujours avec moi.

Dom commença à repartir et je le suivis à la seconde. Je le suivrais partout, maintenant c'est clair pour lui. Et il m'acceptera, c'est clair pour moi. On restera ensemble tant qu'on s'aimera. Et cela fait des années que je l'aime, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de sitôt. Puis, je savais l'amour de Dom sans limite. Il suffit de voir avec Letty mais, je ne voulais pas de promesse qui perdrait son sens et ne serait tenu que par obligation. La seule chose que je voulais c'était juste lui et je l'avais. Je l'aimais et maintenant, je pouvais le lui dire quand je veux, sans avoir peur de ne pas me voir retourner mes sentiments.


End file.
